


Flickering

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), I have no idea how this happened, It started with magic!Stiles and then yeah, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter was with him, Stiles has been away for a long time, Things happended while I was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles is back and not everyone is happy about it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 22
Kudos: 306
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Flickering

»What the hell? Why is Stiles here?«

The question was whisper-shouted and echoed through the loft. 

Derek stood in the door — the rest of the pack behind him — and starred at Stiles who was sitting in lotus position, his eyes closed and floating a foot in the air. Something akin to fairy lights was flickering in the air around him and bathed the loft in an eerie light. Shadows were dancing and the temperature was deceptively warm.

The group stayed by the door.

»What should we do?«, Isaac asked.

The boys looked at each other while Cora, Malia, Kira, Allison, and Lydia rolled their eyes. 

»We call Peter, of course,« Lydia said and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number of the man she had once hated with a passion and now was friends with. 

»Lydia, dear … how may I help you, goddess?« Peter's voice sounded tinny through the small device.

»Hello, Peter … it's Stiles,« she started and was interrupted.

»Of course it is Stiles. What has my idiotic mate done now?« Peter sounded more amused than fearful so Lydia guessed whatever it was wouldn't be too bad. 

»Well … he is like … floating a foot from the floor, eerie lights dancing and … it's kind of creepy … there are dark reddish shadows underneath his eyes,« she described. 

»Ah … I know what is happening. Just stay away from him and no loud sounds … I'm on my way,« Peter said and half a second later the dial-tone echoed through the loft.

Stiles' eyes snapped open and fixated on Lydia who was holding the phone. His irises were glowing sapphire blue, the sclera black.

His movements were slow and deliberate when he moved out of the floating position and his bare feet hit the floor.

He padded over with some kind of predatory grace. Stiles hissed and bared gleaming sharp teeth. The fangs a lot like a wolf's.

Derek crushed Lydia's phone with a quick grab so it was silenced before he started to usher them back outside without a word.

Stiles wasn't interested in letting them leave. With inhuman speed, he rushed forward and around them and shoved the lot of them into the loft, before shutting the door behind them with a bang.

The pack was sprawled on the ground and they did not dare to move. Their eyes followed Stiles as he circled them. 

»What the hell is happening to Stiles?« Lydia asked.

»Possessed?« Cora questioned.

»I don't know … possible?« Derek answered.

»Great … I adore it when the pack human is possessed by evil spirits … we should really not have humans in the pack. I always told you humans shouldn't be in a wolf pack,« Scott whispered angrily.

Derek growled in response to that. 

Stiles catapulted himself forward and into Derek's space.

Silvery claws flashed but before any damage could occur Stiles was pulled back. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

It took the frightened pack a moment to realize Peter had arrived.

The older wolf nuzzled Stiles for a moment to calm him a bit before he forcefully turned him around and pushed Stiles' face against his neck. He hissed softly when Stiles started to gnaw at his throat.

»Didn't I tell you no loud sounds? What happened?« Peter hissed angrily.

»You were on speaker-phone. The dial-tone set him off,« Lydia admitted softly.

»Idiots,« Peter said fondly while he soothed Stiles back down to human form. 

The young man slumped against Peter and drowsily looked at him.

»Happened?«, he wanted to know.

»Nothing, darling boy. You shoved them around a bit. No one was injured. Everyone is fine but I think it's time to tell them, don't you think?«

Stiles blinked.

When he turned his eyes were the familiar whiskey color. His chin was bloody and tiny fangs still rested against his lips.

»What should he tell us? What secrets did you keep, Stiles? You know you aren't allowed any secrets. They can kill us« Scott growled, flashing his red eyes and jumping threateningly. It was like he never learned at all.

Stiles jumped forward and pinned Scott down, growling so loud the window panes vibrated. Stiles' fingers closed around Scott's throat his silver claws digging into his flesh.

»I could kill you right now, Scott … you see … all you did when you 'freed' me from the Nogitsune was killing Reece's and its consciousness. You left me with the power of a thousand years old void kitsune and it took me over a year to harness this shit. A year I lost where I could have studied for my degree, where I could have taken care of my dad, where I could have spent time with my friends. Instead, I was sent away from everything I knew, everything I hold dear, like a naughty kid, because you couldn't do as you were told. You did not care about what happened to me … you did not call, text, emailed, or visited even once in over a year,« Stiles growled back.

»You have no right to treat me like this. I am your Alpha, Stiles,« Scott growled louder, angrier, and tried to shove Stiles over onto his back.

Stiles laughed and his eyes flashed again.

»You have never been my Alpha, Scott McCall. You are not even Alpha material, Scott. You are dumb, have literally not a lick of common sense, no critical thinking skills, and your emotional range is as big as your tiny dick. I have my claws dug in your throat … as soon as I pull them, you will die, Scott,« Stiles responded and sounded amused as fuck.

»I am your Alpha … there is no other Alpha here … and you won't kill me, Stiles. If you pull them, it will make me bleed and that's it … I will heal,« Scott said.

»See … no thinking skills, no sense of researching anything … a Nogitsune's claws … really any Kitsune's claws are coated in something that is deadly to wolves. Especially if it is inserted the way I am doing right now. Anyway … there have been Alpha's here to take care of the pack since you don't do anything for their wolves. You may be a True Alpha but you are no Alpha. You do not care for your pack. You do not nourish the wolves. You barely nourish their human sides. You do not indulge them in any way. It is always about you and your needs and nothing else. If they don't do what you want you cast them aside. Tell me … where are the baby wolves? You bit Liam, told him he would become a wolf and that the bite was a gift and that was it, right? You took on a bunch of baby chimeras. But where are they? What are they doing? How do they cope with their new senses and their new powers? What is their training schedule? When do you take care of them,« Stiles pressed on and questioned.

Scott stared at him with wide eyes.

»Show him«, Stiles ordered the other wolves.

Both Derek and Peter flashed their red eyes at Scott.

»And just so you know Mister McCall. You did not even realize that your 'baby wolves' as Stiles calls them vanished for a year. We have taken them with us to take care of them, train them and get them stable. You did not even realize Derek's Alpha Spark replenished itself after a while. He took your barely existent pack bonds over without you even realizing it. It's pathetic. I really, really regret biting you back then,« Peter said.

Scott stared at them with wide eyes. His gaze was pleading for help but not one of the people he called pack made a move to help him. 

»You really would kill your best friend?« Scott whispered. He finally seemed to realize just how real and dangerous this situation was.

»You haven't been my friend since you were turned, Scott. I tried to help you and all you did was hurt me and try to kill me,« he answered, and with one last look around the people gathered around them if they wanted to talk he pulled his claws out of Scott's throat. No one had shown any indication they had anything to say. Everyone here knew it was futile to try and change Scott McCall's mind. He was a stubborn fucker.

Stiles stayed over him and watched the light fade from his eyes while the blood rushed from his body.

»I'm sorry I had to do this,« Stiles muttered when he rose. His clothes were blood-soaked and his skin was paler than usual. 

»Are you okay?« Peter questioned his mate.

Stiles shook his head and relaxed against Peter when he pulled him into his arms.

The sapphire blue of his eyes flickered for a moment. Then, between one heartbeat and the next, the flickering stopped. Stiles slowly breathed out and fully slumped against Peter. He was exhausted.

Jackson smiled at Stiles and Peter and gently patted him on the back.

»I'll take care of his body,« the former Kanima said.

Stiles gave him a soft smile.

»Thank you, Jax,« he murmured before he closed his eyes.

»Take him home, Peter. We'll burn the loft down … it'll be for the best … the police now he often hangs out here. It's known the electrics are faulty and with all the chemicals we need for the renovations standing around here no one will think a thing about it going up in flames. Sheriff knows I keep all of the really important things at the vault since the fire because I'm afraid to lose everything again so no one will think anything about not finding the remnants of whatever they think I live for,« Derek ordered softly.

»Come on, pups. We use the secret entrance in the basement again and go back to the packhouse. Stiles needs a snuggle feast,« Peter ordered and only Derek and Jackson remained. 

When they arrived a short while later, the whole pack was cuddling on a bunch of mattresses on the living room floor. Peter and Stiles were in the middle. 

»It's done,« Derek murmured and pressed a kiss against Stiles' brow.

They curled against their friends. 

When the Sheriff came by a couple of hours later he sighed. Seeing Stiles so pale and exhausted told him everything he needed but didn't want to know.

»It's over … I already told Melissa,« he muttered and sat down heavily in a chair.

»The Council will be relieved. This territory will finally go back to normal,« Chris said when he came out of the kitchen. He pressed a kiss against Noah's lips and a cup of coffee into his hands.


End file.
